Snack Time
Snack Time is the 1st episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Characters *§ Tigger *§ Candace (United States) *§ Sailor Moon (Goanimate/Vyond) *§ Thomas *§ Tickety Tock *§ Phineas *§ Ferb *§ Cinderella (opening sequence only) *§ Tinkerbell (opening sequence only) *§ Goofy (no lines) *§ Donald Duck (opening sequence only) *§ Eeyore *§ Bears *§ Lions *§ Tigers *§ Monkeys Summary "Something is missing from Tigger's snack, and we play Tigger's Clues to find out. We learn to recognize colors, identify shapes, and match monkeys on a jungle. Trivia *§ This is the first episode to use the "Notebook!" line. It will be used in the season six episode, Behind The Clues: 10 Years of Tigger. *§ This episode might have followed the same plot as the pilot. *§ Yuval Kossovsky is the editor of this episode. *§ For the majority of this season, L. Mark Sorre will be the new editor. *§ The animation for this episode and several others in Season 1 seem to be more choppy and stiff than the later episodes, most likely due to the budget the show was originally given. *§ Than all the later episodes of this season and the series, the design of Tigger looks slightly different in this episode, especially in a part when it is almost snack time. *§ Even though Goofy made her appearance, he didn't talk in this episode. However, she starts talking in later episodes. *§ At the beginning of the Video Letter segment, Candace introduces the kids by their names (which are Morgan, Perry and Brent (who is a male.)) *§ In later episodes he will simply say, It's a letter from our friends. *§ Also in this episode, after Candace introduces the kids, the scene simply fades into the video package. *§ In later episodes, it simply switches to it. *§ In this episode, Candace thinks through about the clues he already has and it's possibilities. *§ In all other episodes, he just ask the viewers what they think it is. *§ The only other time that this has happened was in Vanessa Gets a Clue, when Candace played for the first time. *§ After the outro, the music will play over the Disney Jr. still logo (With short 1996 copyright info; In this episode: Mother and Daughter.) *§ At the end of Café Tigger on VHS, the Disneyelodeon bone logo (With 2001 Tigger's Clues copyright info,) was shown. *§ This also shows at the end of Tigger's Big Holiday VHS (Retained on Tigger's First Holiday DVD) and Geography. *§ Tigger's Clues is aired in 120 countries and has been dubbed in fifteen languages. *§ From visitor votes on TV Tome, "Snack Time," the premiere episode is overall the second least-liked of the series. *§ One of the clues in this episode has three pawprints on it and another two. *§ As a general rule in later episodes, only a single pawprint will be used for each clue. *§ The content consultants for the show were: *§ Daniel R. Anderson *§ Amy Laura Dombro *§ and Dr. Karen Hill Scott. *§ This is the only time Candace falls down when the telephone rings. *§ The telephone pick-up sound has been different (it was also different in Tigger's Favorite Song ) for this episode but has changed in later episodes. *§ Starting with this episode, Candace's voice was high-pitched, cheerful and exciting. *§ In later seasons, his voice was calmed down. *§ One song that had Candace's high voice through a large majority of Candace's run was Thomas; for whatever reason, a different recording of this song was rarely used. *§ This is the first use of Candace's high-pitched voice. The voice becomes low pitched later in this season starting in Pretend Time. *§ 20 years later, when this episode was first broadcast, a promotional VHS tape was released. Few copies are known to exist, and some have circulated online. *§ This is the 1st episode of the show. *§ As of today, Tigger 's Clues is 23 years old. Goofs *This episode is full of errors, but that's most noticeable is during Candace's first skidoo, where the whole scene has a white banner around it. *Right after Candace grabs the notebook, Candace and Tigger sing a song where Tigger pulls out the notebook Candace has in her pocket. *At some points in the episode, Candace's hair style changes between scenes. *At the end of the episode where the bears come in, you can see the boom mic at the top of the screen. *The bears wearing a hat, which was already painted earlier, was bear, even though there was no purple paint. *It's possible that Tigger has colors earlier to make purple to paint the Bear *When each bear takes a peanut out of the bowl, they just take the outline of the peanut, which becomes an actual one. *Graham crackers aren't usually stored in the fridge. *When Candace asks the chicks where Tigger is, nothing is on his head. When the chicks tell Candace where is Tigger, she simply appears on his head. *Just after this, when Candace stands up, a faint static is heard, and an object is heard falling over offscreen. |}